Wait, what?  A Valentine's Day fic
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: It's Mokuba's haircutting day, and unfortunately he meets Pegasus at the hairdressing salon. Made by me and my little sister. Happy Valentine's day!


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

This story is made by me and my little sister, well mostly by my little sister, and she owns the OCs in this story. Enjoy and comment or something. And of course happy Valentine's day to all of you!

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day fic - Wait, what?<p>

It was a beautiful day in Domino, but it wasn't just an ordinary day. It was the Valentine's day, the day of love and friendship. And for young Mokuba Kaiba it was also a haircutting day. Seto and Roland, or mostly Roland, had forced him to go to the hairdresser.

"I can't stand your messy hair anymore, Mokuba!" Roland had yelled. "Today you will go to meet hairdresser and he or she will cut that magpie's nest off! And if you don't go I won't read a bedtime story!"

"Seto! Save me! I don't want to cut my hair!" Mokuba had cried out to his big brother.

"Just go to the hairdressed", Seto had mumbled, glancing at the clock. He had asked mrs Mutou out and she was willing. And of course Seto promised to pick her up before two o'clock. Now he was nervous and he kept his eye on his watch. No, don't ask why Seto had asked Yugi's mother out. Yugi asked and now he will have nightmares forever.

But now back to Mokuba. He had gone to the hairdressing saloon. There he sat, thinking of his own business while 'a girl' named Annastiina played with his hair. The sound of the opening door startled Mokuba a bit, but startling turned into irritation when a resonant voice rolled into the saloon. The man with silver-colored long hair had stepped in and started the hullabaloo.

"Sergiu! How wonderful to see you! You'll never guess what I bought earlier today!" the man cried out, smiling uncertainly. " It's a box of delicious French-Belgian extremely sterling chocolates! My awesome plan was to give it to that woman who I had known for three months but whose name I don't remember anymore and oh, she just says that she wont date a man who is more feminine than herself! Am I supposedly more feminine than that woman? Luckily I said tit for tat! I said to her that I don't even want to date a chick who has so supernatural boobs! And I didn't even want to these chocolates to her! She really had to hear an earful! It's her own fault that she has so big and brisk breasts and such a awkward personality!"

Yes, who else would that noisy man have been than Maximillion Pegasus. He took a chocolate from the box he had just opened.

"Mmm, this chocolate is so delicious. Oh, speaking of chocolate have you seen the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" Pegasus asked without waiting the answer. He just took an other pieco of chocolate and continued talking. "I love that movie. Those Oompa Loompas are so adorable. Why I don't have a chocolate factory? I want a chocolate factory! Sob sob... Ew! Sergiu! What's that pile of black hair? Don't be afraid, I'll take it away! Ay, chihuahua! Tut tut, Sergiu, why you didn't tell me that it's just a tiny boy! What if I would have thrown that little one into a bin? It's your luck that I have such a good eyesight!"

Mokuba blinked twice when he saw that Pegasus stared at him curiously. "You look kinda familiar", Pegasus noted. "Where have I seen you before...? Hmm... Precisely! You were in that cartoon! What was it's name? Oh, now I remember! It was Pokemon! What's your favourite pokemon? I like Pikachu, it's so cute and lovely! Pika-pika!"

Suddenly Pegasus handed the chocolate box to Mokuba. "Do you want chocolate?" he asked, smiling. "Oh, no need to thank me! I am by nature such a wonderful person. You have very funny hair. You're just like you've get a electric shock! But don't worry, Annastiina is brilliant hairdresser, even though I prefer Sergiu because he's such a good listener. By the way what's your name? It's on the tip of my tongue but now I just don't remember it."

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba", Mokuba replied, rolling his eyes. Pegasus was always like this.

"Hmm. It's like I really have heard that name before", the man said, thoughtfully. "A-ha! The Kaiba Corp! Are you related to Sepe Kaiba?"

"Who he is?" Mokuba asked and winced when Annastiina twitched accidentally his hair.

"Well, he's the owner of the Kaiba Corp", Pegasus explained.

"Oh, you meant my brother, Seto Kaiba", Mokuba said, cursing the day he met Pegasus. That American was always confused with the names of other people. Even when they are his friends or business partners.

"That's what I said! You need to listen me more carefully, Morso!" Pegasus snarled, pouting a bit.

"My name is Mokuba!" Mokuba yelled, getting a bit angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Moroto", Pegasus said, giggling.

"I'm Mo-ku-ba!"

"Yes, yes. Well, how old are you, Mokuta?" Pegasus asked innocently.

"Uh, I'm eleven", Mokuba mumbled. He was getting used that Pegasus didn't remember his name.

"Really? You look younger! Cute! You are as old as I when I was in the same class with the president of the United States! Oh, the times!" Pegasus sighed, smiling happily. But then his gaze changed. "But now we need to pay taxes and work for our livelihood. What's wrong with this world when all fortune is bringed away from the old and poor people! I'm old and frail, too. Sob sob. Guess what, Sergiu? That Momoto reminds me of my lovely dog, Pippy. It passed away years ago. Sob sob...!"  
>Pegasus looked so vulnerable. Some tears poured from his eyes, but then his mood changed again. "Hey, Monaco! Would you like to come to me for some tea today?" he asked. Mokuba raised his eyebrows. Annastiina had finished cutting his hair and 'she' dried her tears. Talking about dead or suffering animals made 'her' always cry.<p>

"I'm sure that Seto", Mokuba started, while looking at his hair from the mirror.

"I'm sure Seko will understand! Money will make it work!" Pegasus noted and took up his checkbook. "Sergiu, how much Motoro's haircut costs? Or whatever. Just add it to my bill."

Sergiu nodded. "Da", he said. Apparently Pegasus was a regular customer and a good friend of Sergiu. Against his will Mokuba followed the older man. After all Pegasus had just paid his haircut.

* * *

><p>Outside the hairdressing salon Pegasus started talking again.<p>

"Well, Mokuba, do you want Earl Grey or camomilla tea?" he asked while walking. Mokuba blinked surprisedly.

"Did you just remember my name?" Mokuba noted, making Pegasus smile.

"I never forget names", Pegasus told and patted Mokuba's head. "Never ever."

"Maybe I should take some green tea", Mokuba chaffed, grinning. Pegasus smiled widely back to him and took Mokuba's hand.

"Sure", he replied, and started running while holding Mokuba's hand. "But we have to buy it first. Come! I know a one amazing delicacy shop!"

"Why we are running?" Mokuba asked, trying to keep up.

"I don't know! Because it's fun!" Pegasus replied, laughing. And indeed, it was funny. Even though other people stared. It was very funny Valentine's Day overall.


End file.
